Furrball's Confessions
by Luminous107
Summary: Furrball goes to see the school therapist to discuss what's going on with him. Let's dig deep in the mind of our favorite unlucky street-dwelling cat as he talks about his days from the show, his life without Elmyra and his feelings for a certain purple skunk. Re-uploaded to fix grammatical errors.


Luminous107: Helllooooooo again, thank you for waiting. Again, thanks for all the reviews; I can tell you're all excited to find out what happens in this fanf-what?

Furball: (whispers into ear)

Me: Of course you can talk, you're doing the disclaimer.

Furball: Thank Warner Bros. I can't stand being mute, don't know how Calamity does it with the signs. Anyway, yeah they're excited to hear my therapy session, but they're just as excited to know what happened to all of us this past summer.

Me: Rest easy people; we'll get to that because as the fics go by the secrets will be revealed, now disclaimer please.

Furball: Luminous107 here owns the plot, not any of the Looney Tunes or future Looney Tunes (us) just Warner Bros. and good ol' Steven Spielberg. (Looks to me) but can you make an exception for me? Can YOU be my new owner? You're a lot better than Elmyra.

Me: Okay, in spirit.

Furball: I'm so unlucky.

Me: (Thinks) read on and you won't be.

Furball: (Mutters) almost cut my tail off just to get away…

Furball's Confessions

Furrball walked down the halls of Acme Looniversity looking for a specific room. He couldn't help but remember how he ended up in this predicament, dumb luck maybe? No surprise there. The blue cat was used to being alone and unlucky but now it was finally getting to him. This was hard to believe seeing as how things were going a little better for him since Elmyra moved away last summer. He was given the choice, leave Acme Acres and move into her new house or stay behind and live among his friends Calamity, Hamton, the Bunnys, Shirley, Plucky and even Fifi.

Moving away with Elmyra almost seemed tempting, he heard that she got new pets, a pair of mice, but one of them seemed a little odd to Furrball; can only imagine his luck trying to eat them. Knowing Elmyra he probably wouldn't even get close to eating the mice due to whatever humiliating deed she would put him through. Instead he took his chances with whatever misfortunes Acme Acres was holding for him. And for the most part, there wasn't that many to count.

Furrball and Calamity became close friends due to them not talking as much while at the same time compared predatory skills from their Tiny Toons characters. During their conversation, Furrball remembered a certain purple and white skunk girl named Fifi La Fume and how she chased him. He remembered that fowl stench when she was embracing him. Calamity too, he laughed at the part when she ran off after Lil' Beeper. Furrball's laughter died down when the image of Fifi's tears made him shed a few of his own; that's when he got the idea. Both toons had to go see Fifi and let her know what really happened that day. After that resolved the three became close friends to this very day.

School was over for the day and the weekend just begun, yet Furrball was still there. At last he found the room he was looking for, Ms. Penelope Pussycat's office. She was the school counselor and at times acted as a therapist to the students when they weren't feeling the Looney spirit.

"Hello Furrball," she said smiling.

"Hi Ms. Penelope." His sign said.

"Okay Furrball, are you ready to talk about what's going on with you now?"

Furrball nodded, he's been holding on to this for a long time. "Please have a seat," Penelope told him, "alright, let's start with why you decided to come in NOW, of all days, and please, no signs, I know you can talk." Furrball tossed the signs he had kept in thin air. "Well," he started, "I was just thinking about some things that happened to me since the cancellation of the show."

"Still upset about it?"

"Well yeah who isn't? But I'm over it now, we had a great run, but that wasn't on my mind today, Sylvester caught me daydreaming during class. I guess he was a little worried, so he sent me here."

"Ahh yes, humble Sylvester. It's almost hard to imagine him in that state when he's practically known for trying to eat Tweety Bird."

"That's what I'm worried about; I think I'm turning into him."

"But Furrball, why do you think he took you in as his apprentice? You're SUPPOSED to become him in your own unique way."

"Yeah, ON SCREEN, not in real life."

Penelope paused, she removed her glasses and looked straight at the cat, "are you telling me that all these years, you've INTENTIONALLY been trying to eat Sneezer and Sweetie?!" The blue cat looked to the ground, avoiding eye contact. Shame was taking over and already he was starting to regret coming in. "Furrball," she said, "that's just a character you're supposed to play, I mean I know you're a cat but you're also a toon, and so are they."

Furrball knew what she said was true but he couldn't ignore his cat instincts, he was at war with himself. "Aren't your friends helping you?" Penelope asked.

"Fifi keeps me in check sometimes and Calamity unintentionally brings out the predator in me with Lil' Beeper, so ha ha, guess you could say Fifi works overtime for the both of us."

"Well coyotes and roadrunners have always been that way, it's in both their genes but it's not necessary to catch the roadrunner and eat in right then and there. See, coyotes are like all other predatory animals, they hunt their prey. But in Calamity's, even Wile E's case; since they're toons, they are only in it for the thrill of the hunt. They don't care about eating the bird, why do you think Wile E and the Roadrunner get along so well?"

Furrball thought for a moment, maybe that was it, "could it be that I love to hunt down small defenseless animals?" Penelope shook her head, "No Furrball, that's not it."

"How do you know? Is it because you're the one who knows everything psychologically?" he asked with slight sarcasm.

"No, it's because Sneezer and Sweetie are anything BUT defenseless, you've experienced what they're capable of. And the fact that Sweetie is running around here with Concord, one can only imagine."

"Yeah don't remind me," Furrball remembered how he fell for their trick, but to his defense, he was their first victim, "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Listen, you're turning into Sylvester, yes you are. But not in a predatory state, I mean that cat can take on the role of a vicious and hungry feline, but you took it too far for all the wrong reasons. You're not turning into a monster; you're just still upset of the cancellation of the show. Think about it, before you were paired with Sneezer and Sweetie, did you ever have those thoughts?"

Furrball thought really hard, "no, no I didn't. But that's not it. And besides, even if it is, what makes you think I miss the show that much?"

"Because," she started, "you're living in the past; you're living in a world where Tiny Toons is your life, that's why you chase the small ones. Those thoughts in your head are all lies, illusions that should've been kept on the set. You miss the show so much that you'd rather live in your own imagination than your own reality. You don't want to eat them; you just want to back to a simpler time."

Furball snapped, "but we all moved on. Yeah it was a big upset for us all, some of us didn't get that much screen time, or any screen time that was promised to us. But it's not like Buster and Babs didn't deserve it, they were the main characters and they did well at what they did. Hell, even Plucky got more screen time than the both of them combined, I don't know WHAT he keeps bitchin' about, HE'S not the one being chased by big whoppin' pussies on the way home after school just 'cause they're bored and are looking to kill some time! He's not the one who has no family to visit much less living in an alley way or in a house that's run by a brainless brat who should be in jail for animal abuse! If anything everyone should kiss my ass 'cause I took the biggest hits from Elmyra just so she could spare them! And if you think I miss the show because of THAT then you're wrong because I'd rather DIE than live an unlucky life just WAITING for another unexpected misfortune like an anvil droppin' on me or getting' the crap beatin' outta' me by the alley cats. Or maybe, if Karma wants to be a real bitch about it, Arnold and his woman will have me for dinner!"

Penelope tilted her head to the side, waiting on the cat who just let out a big steaming rant, he took deep breaths. "How you feeling now?" she asked him. To the cat's surprise, he was a little relaxed; he started to calm down and sat back in his chair. "Okay," he breathed, "I'm ready to talk now." "Step 1 complete," she thought to herself, "Furrball, you did the right thing letting all that out, if you didn't then it would've come out to the wrong person, and I know you wouldn't want that."

Furrball noticed his claws were out, he quickly retracted them in. She was right, he was living in Tiny Toons when he should have been living in Acme Acres. He closed his eyes and pictured Sneezer and Sweetie mocking him, he growled and retracted his claws but the image soon changed, "Hey Furrball, how's it going?" asked the imaginary Sweetie. "Huh?" Furball was confused and looked at the imaginary Sneezer, "hi Mr. Furrball" he called out to him in his little innocent voice. The confusion started to get to the blue cat and he opened his eyes; he looked at his paws and noticed his claws had already retracted back in.

Penelope noticed this, "step 2 complete," she thought to herself, "We're making good progress here, Furrball. Tell me, how are things now that Elmyra is out of your life?" "Great, I guess," he replied, "I've been staying at her old house from time to time like on rainy days." "Didn't someone move in there already?"

"Nope, it's abandoned, that pet cemetery freaked out so many buyers that even the house sales people gave up trying to sell it."

"So you've been staying there while she was gone?"

"Staying there for shelter and sometimes to hide from the alley cats, they wouldn't dare step paw on that property. No one knows I stay there, they too are scared to step paw in there. The house brings back old memories and opens up old wounds; that's where I met up with Fifi La Fume, I had to comfort her or she would've ended up like me. Thank Warners Buster came."

"You care about Fifi, don't you?" she asked him, "of course I do," he replied, "she's my best friend."

"Is that all she is to you?"

"Well…NO! No, that's…no, me and Fifi are just friends, and it should remain that way, I'm a cat and she's a skun…- look who I'm talking to about this."

Penelope chuckled, "yes, skunks and cats mixing together comes as no shock to us, it's kind of cute. Me and Pepe made it work, well, the old cartoon shorts made it work but that didn't stop us from falling in love…eventually. We were always close friends on and off screen, the shorts made me see him differently."

"Well Fifi wouldn't want me that way anyway; I know that for a fact."

"You say that like you really like her and she shows you no affection."

"Well I'm not looking for it."

"I don't believe that because I think that maybe Fifi might like you back, a lot of skunks DO have a thing for cats, you remember her old 'Depression' perfume ad. But do you have those feelings for her?"

He paused at that question, he got up and started to walk away, "I gotta' go." "Furrball wait," Penelope called out, "we're making really good progress, and we can't stop now. Fifi is a part of your life, and from the looks of it, she's a really big part of it. I mean look at all she's done for you, she's trying to keep you from eating your fellow classmates and she's stood by your side through it. The way I see it, even SHE knew you were living in your own little world up there. Most friends would ditch anyone who was like that and not even bother trying to help them because they don't even put in the effort in seeing the good in them."

Furrball sat down, took another deep breath and relaxed himself. "If you're not gonna' tell her whatever it is you feel about her," Penelope told him, "the least you could do is tell me about it. Remember, if you don't tell someone NOW then it WILL come out in a way you will regret."

Furball started his story, "it was back in freshmen year, I was digging in the trash for food, how classy is that? Then I heard someone call out to me, and there she was, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. Those eyes, that smile, the ribbon tied in a bow in her hair the way she rocked her hips, I just had to make sure she was calling out to me. Then she gave me the signal and I ran towards her, unfortunately she got me first and kissed me all over. And that's when I smelt it, that stench I knew very well from the school, I saw her tail, and man was that tail huge! As nice as it felt, I HAD to get away from her and that's when I noticed it, my tail was painted with a white strip from my back. Apparently some street truck was painting the road and I ended up flattened in the bottom. That girl chased me all over town until we reached the carnival where she mysteriously managed to catch up to me. She kept telling me how we were gonna' be together and how she wanted me to meet her parents, ha ha, we weren't even together and already she was moving the relationship too fast. I could've stayed with her but she is a skunk, I know skunks can control their odor but I don't think she could've at the time, plus, she thought I was a skunk as well, so she wouldn't have wanted the real me, she made that perfectly clear when I got the stripe right off. She asked me where "he" went and all I could say was "I don't know." She started to cry and I felt bad for her, I hated to see her like that. So I painted these two alley cats, who were harassing me earlier, in skunk colors and had her chase them."

"I know you meant well, but did you feel content for that deed?"

"Not really, that feeling only lasted for a few seconds. I made the mistake of staying behind to watch them suffer.

"How was that a mistake?"

"Because I felt a little jealous seeing her shower them with kisses. The jealous side of me kept reassuring my ego that "I was the first one" just to stay at ease."

"But do you have any feelings for Fifi?"

"She is kind and sweet but probably not RELATIONSHIP material I mean she can reek sometimes and that kind of makes you question the love you can have for her-

"Furrball."

"ALRIGHT I ADMIT IT! I HAVE FEELINGS FOR FIFI LA FUME!"

"Another step complete, Furrball, you have to talk these things out, that's the only way you can accept them."

Furrball was looked back at the floor, "I can't tell her how I feel, we could both get hurt. She was my first kiss." Penelope knew where this session was going, and she was definitely going there, "tell me about your friendship with Fifi." The cat still had his head facing the floor. "It's okay, me and Calamity are the ones she hangs out with the most, well, when she's not at cheerleading practice with Babs and Shirley or doing something Hamton."

"Were you upset when you found out they were dating?"

"They were never together! He just took her to prom and THAT was it! I saw the way he acted towards Dizzy's date, no surprise on Plucky's behalf but Hamton? Seriously? Fifi thought he had more sense than that. They weren't even close back then, Hell, if anything, they hardly got any screen time together which brings up the question, 'what made everyone think they were together?' That's kind of stupid thinking that this particular couple can spend SOOOOO much time apart from each other as toonly possible when it's more than obvious that the couple were never an item. And she's still mad at him for that. Besides, she never "loved" him anyway, if she did then her tail would be screaming with her stench and he'd be running too. That's the part that makes her seem like forbidden fruit. With her odor you'll know if she loves you but like most good things in this life, it comes with a big and unfair cost."

"I thought you didn't go to that prom."

"I did, dateless, unless you count Elmyra which unfortunately you pretty much HAVE to. I was in class when it was announced, I wanted to ask Fifi with a clothespin ready but the pig beat me to it. And I didn't even know that, I didn't even take two steps from the prom poster to ask her because Elmyra had already came and dragged me to her house to become an accessory to her dress. (Shudders) to my surprise it wasn't what I thought, I was still in one piece and not sewn to that dress."

Penelope wasn't giving up, she knew Furrball wasn't always sad anymore, but she knew he wasn't fully happy in life. She was happy enough he didn't go off himself despite everything he'd been through. "Did that stop you from becoming friends?" "I didn't want it to," Furrball told her, "the only reason we became a little close was because we were locked up in cages at Elmyra's house. Again, you could say that we go way back."

"How did that start?"

"Well me and Calamity have known each other since childhood, Fifi came into the mix when I told Calamity that we should tell her that she accidentally chased us and mistook us for skunks."

"How did she take it?"

"Not as bad as I thought, Calamity told her first and left me with her to talk things out."

"So you told her that she chased you too?"

"No, I wanted to but I backed out at the last minute, instead I told her that Beeper was another one. We got closer as the first year went on. We hung out at the Annual Animation Film Festival. I even asked her to the Cool Club to dance with me. I never told her, I felt like I was giving something up if I did."

"What WOULD you be giving up?"

Furrball blushed and he looked away from Penelope's gaze, the look on his face gave it away. "Furrball," Penelope asked him sternly, "What happened last summer?" he was hoping that wouldn't come up, this was a secret he never told anyone, nor was he planning on doing so. Calamity and Fifi didn't know and they shouldn't, but seeing as how this was a therapist and she was licensed to listen, he figured that he was secure. Besides, what is said in that office stays in that office. Thank Warner Bros. for confidentiality. "Please talk to me, the way you've been ranting whenever I speak her name, you've pretty much shown me that there is more to this story."

"I spent the summer with Fifi," he said softly, "well that's good," Penelope said, "but that's not all there is to it, is it?" "There's more," Furrball replied, "it wasn't ME entirely she spent it with, it was as the skunk from the carnival."

"Furrball, you shouldn't play with that girl's emotions, even yours."

"I know but I couldn't help it, we became so close over the years that it became too much, I wanted her, even in the worst way."

(FLASHBACK Furrball's POV)

See, I was running from the alley cats again until I painted the white stripe on my back again to scare 'em away. For the most part it worked and it was great to finally be alone, until a few seconds later when Fifi caught up to me. "OOHHH! My leetle' pepperoni of passion 'as come back to me, hold me!" She squeeze-hugged me, although I will admit, it's not as bad as Elmyra's holds she calls hugs. I almost forgot the consequences of the white stripe's charm. "Je is so 'appy zhat' vous is back here, my first love." "First love?" I thought, "Aww that's nice," but still, I ran from her, I still wasn't used to her odor so I decided to spend the summer trying to figure out a way to get used to it. You'd think after being friends with her all this time, I'd be used to it but like I said, we were just friends so no odor came in contact with us. I couldn't believe it, the skunk I was disguised as actually became her first love? Now I was conflicted. And it was a good thing I decided to do it too because the stripe I had was so stubborn that I had to spend the entire summer with it.

(PRESENT TIME)

"How did you get the stripe off you?" Penelope asked him, "I asked Calamity to get me a deal at the Acme Corporation so they could take care of it."

"That explains the blue Band-Aid you wore for the first few weeks of school."

"Yeah, they wanted to use a white one but I demanded blue, summer was over and I think I gave Fifi the best summer."

"Anything else that happened between you two?"

Furrball smiled as he thought about the next thing that happened. "When Fifi chased me around this one alley way, I accidentally slipped and confused Fifi's sense of direction and she ended up crashing into the paint cans. I wanted to see if she was alright, and she was, but when she got up I just had to rub my eyes to see if what I was seeing was true. Fifi was entirely coated in purple paint, her odor was gone, and I was crazier for her than I already was. This purple Fifi had me running back up to her and shower her with kisses. I didn't even know it but even though I like her, with or without the paint, I gave her the biggest kiss I could give her. She was my first kiss. Man, I couldn't stay away from her, I wanted to enjoy her presence while the stench was absent so I didn't allow her to wash the paint off. We enjoyed ourselves."

The female cat smiled again, she thought about how Pepe' got her the same way. Even though what Furrball did was for himself and for Fifi, she knew he had good intentions, despite whatever the consequences they would endure. "It was fun," Furrball continued, "I had to stay silent for the whole time so she wouldn't be startled by my voice and find out it was me. Sometimes I would 'accidentally' slip and make her crash into purple paint, though mostly just her tail; I wanted to see her face more, her REAL face. She didn't seem to mind, but to be honest, I started to feel really guilty about it; so I "broke up" with her."

"How did you do that?"

"I left her a small gift at her doorstep, this perfume I got from the Acme Corporation called Tomatte' with a card I made that said "TO MY AMOUR, MISS YOU."

Penelope noticed that the door was open a little bit and was about to get up to close it but she right away noticed some purple fur poking in from the outside. She got an idea and she sat back down. "I noticed that she's been wearing that perfume since the year started, the blue cat continued, "so that way I will know if she's thinking about me, or him or whomever. And when her stench would come intact it would be a little bearable, within time I will get used to it."

"Furrball, let's do this," Penelope said as she got up from her chair and looked at the strands of purple fur still outside her open office door, "pretend that Fifi is sitting in this chair-"

"Oh come on, Ms. Penelope, don't make me do this."

"Okay fine, how about this, I'll leave the room. That way you can let it all out, tell her how you feel. Because if you don't now, you will regret saying it later, and THEN it will be too late."

Furrball sighed, he had to admit it sounded a lot better seeing as how he would have to do it himself sometime, better practice it now. He watched the chair as Penelope walked outside. "Oomf," she bumped into the owner of the purple fur, the subject of the session, Fifi La Fume wiping away tears escaping her eyes. "Le sorry Ms. Penelope, je was ju-"

"I didn't see you, and you didn't see me," Penelope cut her off, and with that, she left the door open a little and proceeded to walk away.

Fifi held her ear up against the door again while peeking through the door, watching her friend pour his heart out to "her." "Fifi," Furball just stared at the chair for a good minute until he worked up the courage to talk to an imaginary Fifi, who knew it would be this hard for him? He closed his eyes and sat in deep thought, all those memories that he held inside him were finally coming out.

"Fifi," he started, "I…I…I am the skunk you chased back at the carnival all those years ago. I am the same skunk you spent this past summer with. I am the one who left you that perfume and card at your doorstep. I am the one who shared your first kiss with. I am the one you call your first love, and I am the idiot who's liked you ever since we've met in the alley. Despite the fact that you saw me put a smelly fish in my mouth from a garbage can you really seemed to care for me. I never had someone feel that way for me before and it feels wonderful." Furball's eyes started to water, "I am so, so sorry that I put you through that. I can never take back the time you wasted for my selfish actions, you don't deserve that. It's my fault you've been single since freshmen year, it's my fault you've been chasing other boys just to fill in that gap I left in your heart. Now I know that I DO deserve those misfortunes brought upon me, its karma letting me know what I missed out on. Good fortune brought you into my life and I pushed you away yet when I wanted you back you were too far from my reach. I don't deserve you, I'm just lucky we even managed to stay friends despite it all. I just thought you wanted the other me, the one you thought was a skunk because come on, look at me, who would want me? That cat-hating couple didn't even want me as a pet, and they were blind. To be honest, you were MY first love as well, that kiss was my first kiss too. When everyone thought you were with Hamton I tried my hardest not to cry at night when I was picturing you two together. I lived in a cardboard box in a dangerous alley, with my friends as dinner psychologically speaking, alley cats chasing me and wanting me dead for whatever reason and yet it was you and him together that hurt me the most. You're my best friend and we've been through a lot together, I guess…no, I know it, and I'm gonna' say it…-"

Fifi waited anxiously outside, tears smeared all over her face. She heard EVERYTHING. She couldn't believe it, her true love never came back because he never left, he was there. With her. He was always there. "Oh mon petite kitty," she said through her sobs, "je can forgive vous for leaveeng' moi, je ne'vear went away. Pleez' say eet' Furball, je needs to 'ear vous say eet.'

"Whether you're oblivious to your skunk odor or not I'll just get used to it," Furrball continued, "I've made good progress so far, but that doesn't change the facts that I broke your heart. I'm sorry, but I just wanna' let you know that my feelings for you have gotten stronger over the years. Fifi La Fume, I…I love you."

Fifi was holding tissues to help control her sobs but they were no match for Fifi's tears of joy. Her best friend pretty much confessed his feelings to her, she couldn't be happier. She wanted to barge in the room and squeeze the life out of the emotional cat. However, the fact that he's been feeling this way didn't seem to change a lot on how she in turn felt. Penelope was right; apparently skunks were attracted to cats just as they were attracted to skunks. With that in mind it wasn't like Fifi didn't think that way about Furball either. Yet her confusion returned, could she love him? He was the unlucky one, but she was in love with who he was in a white stripe and she didn't seem to care for his unluckiness, she stayed friends with him regardless. She needed to think and talk to him about it, whether they could make it work and save their friendship was up to them if they could survive it.

Before Fifi could even take the first step to the office, Penelope came back, "by the look on your face I take it he's done?" the skunk girl nodded as she watched the older cat walk inside. She saw the younger cat sitting on the chair with his head buried in his hands, "Furrball," she said, "you feeling any better?" Furrball thought, "I feel…lighter, like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders, now I know what they mean by that." Penelope smiled, "I'm glad we had this talk, you can go now. Just remember that I'm here whenever you need someone to talk to. Go enjoy your weekend; I'll see you in school Monday."

"Thanks," Furrball told her and he walked out only to bump into Fifi with the box of tissues still in hand.

"Fifi?"

"Oh, bonjour Furrball,"

"Umm, what's with the tissues?"

"Ummm…Ms. Penelope wanted them, oui, she wanted me to bring zhem' to her office when she walked out."

"Oooo…kay," he replied suspiciously, "come on scaredy-cat," he thought to himself, "it's now or never."

"Listen Fifi,"

"Oui."

"I can talk to you about anything right?"

"Oui Furrball, vhat' eez' eet'?"

"Can you meet me at the carnival? You know, where you found that skunk you first chased?"

"Okay, but why?"

"I need to talk to you about something, it's really serious."

"Je vill' see vous there," she said and she pulled his head close to his, "and try not to eat Sneezer and Sweetie on zhe' way home, moi's watching vous." Furrball chuckled, "I'll try. I'll see you there tonight, maybe like at 8?"

"Oui, au revoir!" she waved as he walked away. Fifi sighed, "Eet's going to happen, she thought, "Furrball's going to ask me out, vhat' shall I say? Je needs to theenk' zhi's' through."

That night Fifi wore her bow in a different color, blue, she knew what she had to do. She knew that she didn't exactly "love" Furball as a lover, at least not yet, only as a friend. But she still liked him. She DID have a sort of attraction to him that she couldn't deny. Those memories she had with him made her smile and she knew that she was in good hands. Maybe she COULD love him as more than a friend and saw the opportunity to date him as a good way to get to know the cat more than she already did. She was very excited. Just then her phone rang, she picked it up, "bonjour," she answered,

"Fifi? It's Hamton."

"Bonjour 'Amton."

"Listen, there's this new movie out and I was wondering that well…uh… would you like to go see it with me?"

"Sorry "Amton, but je already 'as plans tonight, je is so sorry."

"Oh that's okay, maybe next time then?"

"Oui, maybe, je gotta' go now 'Amton, au revoir."

She hung up the phone, Hamton just asked her out and she rejected him. Ironic seeing as how that Pepe' suggested she give him a second chance, but that no longer applied to her, Furrball got to her first. If he never asked her to meet him then she'd be with the pig but she made her decision, Fifi hoped that Furrball wouldn't screw anything up; she knew what to do if he did.

It was a quarter to 8 and Fifi was already at the carnival, she sat in one of the seats on the Ferris wheel, this was where she held Furrball's hands until he ran off with her calling him a flirt. She waited until 8 and Furrball hadn't shown up yet. Fifi continued to wait, reminiscing more on her cat friend. The more she thought about him the more she started to like him, and the more she did that the more she started to miss him. That's when she started to get a little impatient. "Where are vous, Furrball?" she asked to the night sky. She looked up to the moon and swore she could see the blue cat's face in it. The moon was so blue and full that she almost didn't realize that it was midnight. She checked her phone and saw that she was right but Furrball STILL didn't show up! Fifi was upset; she waited for four hours and didn't even as much as call her or send a note through Calamity or anything.

Fifi sent Calamity a text asking if Furrball was with him, he replied, "no, isn't he with you?" she replied by telling him that he planned on meeting her but didn't seem to make it on time. The coyote was shocked to find out that the skunk had been waiting on the cat for four hours. "Check his house; I'm sure you know which alley he lives in." Fifi huffed it all the way to Furrball's alley, she was ready to kick him to the curb just like she did with Johnny Pew.

She finally made it to Furrball's cardboard box, Furrball wasn't there. Fifi was heartbroken, "zhat's zhe' third time he's done zhis' oh Furrball, how could you?" She started to cry again and in a fit of rage she punched the cat's box house and it toppled over with his things falling out. Without a single second's hesitation Fifi pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Uhhh hello?"

"Ello 'Amton?"

THE END (for now)

Well readers as you can see our friend Furrball is gone, but don't worry, I will continue this story arc in another fanfic and that I promise you. In the meantime I will continue the summer fanfics and I will try to wrap them up as quickly as possible because, well, I WANNA RESOLVE THIS ARC! Sorry, but yeah even I'M excited cause I already have it all planned out. Read and review and most importantly hold your patience, I know you all can…CAUSE I CAN'T!


End file.
